The Chaos Emeralds Unleashed
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: This is My Greatest Story Ever. There is an untold truth about the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his friends must stop the unleashed power that lied within them. 2nd Chapter up!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael-Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of Sonic the Hedgehog's Franchise or broadcasting properties and privileges. I am just a writer trying to perfect his gift. I hope you like this fanfic. But to those who don't like it just because of the fact that I took their favorite show and butchered it in a fashion that displeases them I say unto you, Lighten the hell up. It's just a fanfic for goodness sake.

I've been planning this story for a year. I approached it as if I was making a short story that was going to be turned into a film. This is me actually practicing writing for film. It will be as professional as it will be entertaining. I even drew up pictures for it! I'm just trying to be thorough in my work. It will be the greatest story I ever wrote. I really hope you all like it.

"LOOK OUT!"

Knuckles yelled to Sonic warning him to look out for the missiles fired from Dr. Eggman's biggest and most destructive invention ever. It was a giant machine the size of a city, The Eggdome! It is an egg-shaped dome tank. It has a seamlessly unlimited supply of fire power and it is giving the freedom fighters an extremely hard time. Tails is doing all he can to see if there is a way to strike from above with his Hurricane Jet fighter. But it seems all he manages to do is try to keep his jet from being shot down. Sonic and Shadow are teaming up to stop the machine from progressing any further but they aren't having much luck at all. Knuckles and Bunnie are busy trying to find an opening on the robot or maybe even a weak spot for Sally to strike with, but Eggman has impeccably designed this machine with that tactic in mind. There is absolutely no way to stop this thing. Eggman could win this time.

"Ugh! Its hopeless!" said a tired Shadow falling back for a breather.

"We just gotta keep it up for a little longer," replied Sonic just as tired. "We can win if we just hold out for a little while longer."

With that said the freedom fighters kept on the offensive. Dr. Eggman was elated to see that his invention was actually winning.

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "It seems that the miserable Hedgehog and his freedom fighter fools are falling to my glorious invention. Snively, ready the Mega Cannon. It is time I finish them off."

"Yes, sire!" responded Snively as he made preparations to fire the powerful weapon.

The machine stopped suddenly and fastened itself to the ground. The dome began to split open and a rail gun shaped mechanism surfaced. The Mega Cannon was powering up to fire a beam on the freedom fighters.

"What is that?" Sonic queried.

"Ah' dunno but ah' don't like the looks of it" said Bunnie.

"Oh no!" said Sally. "Tails come in."

"I read you Aunt Sally," responded Tails on his communicator. "What's up?"

"I need the specs on the thing. Could you give me a reading"

"Hold on, Sal, I'm reading it now." Tails punched in some commands to his computer. "It seems to be a rail gun of some sort and…Whoa!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"That is a mega mondo weapon. It could wipe out all of New Mobotropolis!"

"Oh no! We have to stop it, fast! Sonic, come in."

"Sal, what's happening?" responded Sonic.

"Eggman's weapon is getting ready to fire. Is there any way you and Shadow can stop him?"

"I have an idea but we need Knuckles down here ASAP!"

"Roger, that!" Sally began to switch her frequency to Bunnie's frequency. "Hey Bunnie?"

"What's up Sally gurl?" responded Bunnie.

"I need Knuckles to report to ground with Sonic and Shadow."

"Roger that! Hey, Red, you're needed downstairs."

"I'm on it," said Knuckles as he jetted down to where Sonic and Shadow are.

"Ok what's the plan?"

"Glad you could join the party, Kunx!" smirked Sonic. "Ok, We're gonna hit it from underneath. Knuckles is going to burrow under and create a sink hole to make the machine loose it's footing. I'm going to Sonic Spin on that nearby body of water and create a typhoon. Shadow will use chaos control to help me guide the water in the sink hole."

"Right! So we can throw off the trajectory of his weapon" said Shadow.

"Exactly!" responded Sonic as they began to carry out the plan. Sonic ran over to the water with lightning speed. He started to run around in a circle in the surface of the water to create a whirlpool. At the same time Knuckles began to burrow underground. Shadow used this time to help Knuckles remove excess dirt and cover for the two heroes. Sonic noticed that the whirlpool was starting to form so he picked up the pace. When it formed Sonic immediately changed direction and ran in the reverse direction. The water peaked and clapped as it began to rise. Sonic once again abruptly changed direction and ran even faster. The water rose and whirled higher and faster with great velocity. Shadow started to get into position so he can use his Chaos Control to guide the water toward Knuckles' position. Timing was crucial because the weapon was about to fire. Knuckles burrowed out of the ground and saw that Shadow has already began to guide the water. Shadow was focused all of his power to do so. The water was ready to be dropped and as soon as it was the behemoth machine sank into the sink hole Knuckles created. The weapon fired and it missed the heroes and anything else that was supposed to be in its line of fire. Shadow immediately dropped the water in the hole as well. The tank tried to escape but it kept creating a muddy mess.

"Snively, report!" commanded Dr. Eggman.

"Sir, the ground seemed to have given way to us" Snively responded as he pressed some buttons and pulled some levers.

"Curse those clever rodents! No matter. Prepare the force field and release the Seekers. We'll buy us more time as we try to fire again! We WON'T miss this time!"

Snively carried out his orders. All of the sudden the Eggdome was shielded with an energy field. Soon after which, flying robots armed with lasers began to take flight and cover the whole perimeter. Things have gotten more difficult and worse yet; the rail gun began to take aim and fire once more.

The freedom fighters were too busy trying to fight off the Seekers to try and stop the weapon from firing again. All seemed hopeless until the cavalry arrived!

"Sally we have company!" radioed Tails flying over toward her.

"Finally" Sonic said as he retreats with Shadow and Knuckles to Sally.

Help was on the way! Rotor, Rouge, Amy, Antoine, and Big the Cat came over to assist them in a special convoy Rotor invented. They've brought along the secret weapon they needed in order to take out the Eggdome; the chaos emeralds. As soon as everyone meet, Rouge, Antoine and Big took to the field to take out some of the Seekers while Amy assisted Rotor and Sally with the tired and injured.

"Boy, Rotor, are we ever glad you showed up!" said Sally relieved.

"No problem, Princess!" he responded.

"We would've been here sooner if we hadn't ran into Big!" said Amy. "But he helped us gathered the emeralds and he really wanted to help so..."

"I see" Sally said as she helped herself in the convoy. "We need to get these to the guys." She picked up some of the emeralds and Amy picked up the rest and followed her outside to where Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Bunnie was resting up. Tails departed from his jet fighter to help.

"Here guys, grab a hold of these!" Sally said as she set the emerald in their hands. She, Tails, Amy, Rotor, and Bunnie watched as Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles transformed into Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Knuckles. They glowed a radiant golden gold except Knuckles who glowed a bright, radioactive pink. They were exploding with power and energy. They felt as though they were up for anything.

"Alright, let's take down Eggman and get this over with!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, even though you guys are super it might not be enough to stop him" Sally stated.

"Well what if we gave some chaos power to some more fighters?" suggested Rotor.

"No!" commanded Sally. "It might be too dangerous. We don't know what will happen to everyone else if we expose them to the power of the chaos emeralds. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles are used to it."

"We won't know if we try" suggested Amy.

"Yeah and we need all the help we can get Aunt Sally" added Tails.

"We are wasting time!" Shadow said with urgency. "We have to take out the weapon now!" With that, the Super Trio went off to destroy Eggman's invention. Sally watched as they flew off.

Meanwhile, in the command center of the Eggdome Snively starts to detect a huge power source heading toward them at great speed.

"S-S-Sir!"

"What is it Snively!?" snapped Eggman.

"We have company!"

Eggman took a look at the monitor to see what he meant and immediately he understood what was happening.

"Blast that Princess of theirs! She must've had some other freedom fighters retrieve the chaos emeralds. We are not done gathering power yet. I thought we might need to buy more time but I didn't think it would be like this! Snively, release the Mega Swat Bots."

Snively did so and large flying swat bots of massive quantities geared with tough armor and powerful weapons and impressive speed came swarming out of a section of the Eggdome.

The Super trio engaged the Mega Swat Bots and fought them off. Eggman's plans were working the Swat Bots were enough to keep them too preoccupied to progress any further.

Back near the convoy Sally looked through a set of Binoculars to see what was happening. She noticed that Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were failing to notice that they weapon was about to fire again. She also saw that Big, Antoine, and Rouge were having trouble as well. She began to think that all might be hopeless again.

"Sally, gurl!" shouted Bunnie to get her attention. "Are we turning super or not?"

Sally began to wonder if that was the best option. She did not want to put her comrades in trouble but any more hesitation could lead to the destruction of their home.

"Alright," she said solemnly. "It looks like we don't have any other options." She turned around and took her radio to call in Antoine, Big, and Rouge. Once they arrived Sally gave them their orders.

"Okay, Rouge, Big, Bunnie, Tails, Antoine, and Big, I need you guys to turn Super. Bunnie, Rouge, and Tails will take to the skies. Big and Antoine will team up and take the field. Rotor and I will back you guys up in the convoy. Everybody got it?"

"Um, Princess Sally, what about me?" Amy inquired. "I can go Super and help out on the field!"

"No it's too dangerous! You're coming with me and Rotor."

"Aw, but I can handle it! Tails is younger than I am and he gets to-"

"I said no, young lady" interrupted Sally. "I am the commander of this battle and you will do as I say, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am…" Amy said disappointedly.

The team turned Super and took to their positions. Bunnie and Rouge jetted out to free Sonic's team from the Mega Swat Bots. Tails did not turn super but instead he took four emeralds to Hurricane Jet Fighter. He placed the emeralds in the E.E.C. (Emerald Energy Compactor) to power it up. Sally did the same for the convoy. Tails took off with great force and flew to the Eggdome with unbelievable speed. Big and Antoine took out whatever came their way. The Seekers did not stand a chance.

As Sally Amy and Rotor loaded in the Convoy, Sally loaded up the E.E.C. and Rotor activated the convoy with its new power.

"Rotor, open the hatch to the roof gunner," commanded Sally.

"You got it Princess," said Rotor as he unlocked the hatch by control panel.

"Hey Sally, what should I do?" questioned Amy.

"Here's a radio. Be ready to relay a command when I give it to you."

"Is that it?"

"That will be all, Amy."

Sally climbed to the roof gunner on top of the convoy to help aid the field. Amy buckled herself in a seat and tried to hide her anger from Sally and Rotor.

The battle was intense! Super Bunnie and Rouge aided Sonic's team while Tails shot high powered lasers at the force field making holes big enough for Sonic's team to fly into. They slipped through and started to destroy the Eggdome.

Eggman began to see that the battle took a turn for the worst and decided to fire the Mega Canon despite it being ready or not. When he gave the command to do so, Shadow manually aimed the Rail gun down at the Eggdome. Eggman noticed this and took preparations to flee the machine along with Snively because it was too late to stop the weapon now. The rail gun fired and there was a huge explosion that engulfed the entire battlefield.

The Battle Was Over!

Sonic and his team returned home as victors! The team gathered at Uncle Chuck's Dinner to celebrate.

"I told you Sal," Sonic said to Sally as he took her in his arms "we were gonna win today!"

"You were right, Sonic!" Sally said as she reaches up to kiss him.

Everyone watched and cheered. Amy just stood there embarrassed and upset but being discreet about her feelings. They celebration lasted all night.

The next day Knuckles returned the Chaos Emeralds back to the Mater Emerald hidden Chamber on Angel Island. When he set the emeralds in their rightful spots he turned to walk away when he noticed that the emeralds began to glow. He turned and watched the phenomenon. Then the emeralds began suddenly stopped glowing and turned black.

"What's going on?" Knuckles wondered as he continued to watch.

The master emerald started to react as well. It glowed brighter and brighter and as it glowed the island started to shake. When everything stopped the emerald took on a solid green color. It wasn't translucent any more. Knuckles began to walk closer to the emerald. He reached out slowly to try and touch it but before he could it cracked.

"Uh Oh, Not good." Knuckles said as he went to go report what he saw.

Okay I know this was long but I swear its worth it. Remember, this is supposed to be the greatest story I ever written. It will be great but it doesn't mean it will be the best. But for real, the story starts to pick up now.

Next Chapter: The Truth Behind the Chaos Emeralds.


	2. Unleashed

Disclaimer: Same as first

The next day Sally called the team to the infirmary. All the heroes who usually do not stay in New Mobotropolis stayed the night there. Knuckles and Shadow where the only ones who did not stay and went back to their respectful duties. Sally wanted to run a quick diagnostics on the members who turn super. Rotor wanted to assist her but had other duties to attend to.

"Sally gurl," Bunnie came in with Antoine with a big yawn and stretch. "Ah'm usually the early bird type but ah kinda wanted to see what it'd be like t' sleep in fur once!"

"Oui!" Antoine agreed. "I am still poop-ed from last night-ooh- and sore from ze battle!"

"Sorry guys." She said as the Rouge, Tails, and Big walked in. "But I wanted to be absolutely sure that you guys are okay."

"Well if you must know, Princess, I'm tired," said an irritated Rouge.

"Okay, I'll make this quick and you guys could go back to sleep."

With that said, Nicole materialized out of thin air. She held out her hand towards them and scanned each one who turned super starting with Rouge.

Meanwhile Sonic was taking a rest on a tree branch over a walkway. Amy was sulking by and noticed him sleeping in the tree. Amy could not resist missing a chance to talk to Sonic alone. She sneaked up the tree to try and surprise him. She made it to the branch undetected. As she was ready to pounce, the branch started to give way to them. Sonic noticed this quickly reacted and saved himself and Amy.

"Amy you really know how to spoil a moment," Sonic said as Amy opened her eyes to find that she was in Sonic's arms.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Amy said as Sonic let her down. "I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah? Mind telling me when jumping on people became a way of communication?"

"Sorry, I guess all I do is screw up stuff. At least that's what Sally probably thinks of me. I'm some baby just ready to ruin her plans!"

"Hey, now, where's this all coming from?

Amy and Sonic began to walk down the walkway together and continue their conversation.

"Yesterday she didn't let me do anything at the battle. She just told me to get out of the way. I helped Rotor and Rouge find those emeralds. If it wasn't for my help we would've been in trouble. I'm not little anymore! I can fight! You know I can! Why can't she see that?"

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder to help console her. "Hey, Sally's just being protective because she doesn't want you to get hurt," he said. "She sees you as part of the future freedom fighters. She hasn't seen you in battle like I have. But don't worry you'll get your chance!"

Amy sighed and agreed with him. "Maybe your right, Sonic."

"Heck, I know I'm right. Chin up, kid."

With that Amy cheered up. The two of them set out to go grab some breakfast. But they were interrupted by a flying echidna. Knuckles screeched his way to a halt and frantically approached Sonic.

"Sonic," he said practically gasping for air. "Something's wrong…the Master Emerald…its…hatching!"

"You're kidding," Sonic said to him.

"I'm afraid he's not," said an older voice from behind them. It was Athair, the mystic guardian. "We are in grave danger."

Back at the infirmary Nicole was finishing scanning the freedom fighters.

"I'm detecting no abnormalities, Princess Sally," Nicole confirmed. "Just faint traces of chaos energy."

"Okay, Nicole. Thank you," Sally said as she wrote down some notes.

"There! I'm going back to bed," said Rouge as he began to walk out the door. But she was bumped into Amy who was coming in.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Rouge said as she staggered to her feet. Sonic came in with Knuckles and Athair. Everyone was a little shocked to see the Neo Walker in their presence so casually. Sally immediately saw that this was not a good sign as neither of them had a sign of delight on their faces, especially Sonic. This was a dead give away for bad news.

"Your highness," Athair began just to break the silence of shock. "I come to you with uneasy news. It is good that the freedom fighters are all here. Everything is as it should be."

"Athair! Is everything ok?" Sally asked.

"I'm afraid not, Princess freedom fighter. It would seem that the Master Emerald has become to hatch open."

"Hatch?" said Bunnie. "You make it sound as if it were an egg er sumthin'"

"You're absolutely right, bionic freedom fighter. It was always an egg. As are the other chaos emeralds."

"Wait, what?" Sonic questioned.

"Um, perhaps we should show them, wise one," suggested Knuckles.

"Perhaps that is best," Athair agreed as he positioned himself towards the middle of the room. "Everyone grab hold of each other." Everyone did as commanded. Athair began to close his eyes and concentrate on teleporting them to the Master Emerald's Chamber back on Angel Island. He started to glow green, then Knuckles who was touching him, then Sonic who was touching him, the Sally who was touching him, then Tails who was touching her, and so on and so on until everyone in the room was levitating. Then with a bright green flash they all vanished.

The group soon found themselves in the chamber of the emeralds. It was with a blink of an eye they appeared there. They all made their way to the Master Emerald. Since the time Knuckles first discovered the crack till now the crack has made progress. It was more than half way down the middle of the emerald. The other seven emeralds began to glow as well.

"Oh no," said Tails. "The Emerald is broken!'

"But Angel Island is still afloat," Sally pointed out. "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid there is no time to explain right now," Athair said. "We must make haste and keep this emerald from hatching."

"Maybe you should tell them the whole story now, Walker." A voice came from the shadows. A figure came into the light and everyone saw that it was Shadow. "Stop delaying and tell us what's inside that thing!" With that the island began to shake and the Master Emerald began to glow rapidly.

"There's no time," Athair said urgently. "We must stop it now! Sonic, Knuckles; hold the emerald together as Shadow uses chaos control to bind it back together. I'll help as well."

Shadow gritted his teeth and got in position to do what was instructed of him. Sonic and Knuckles got on both sides of the emerald and began to push it together. Once they did Shadow and Athair began projecting beams of chaos energy at the cracks of the emeralds. The walls of the chamber were shaking and parts of the ceiling were falling. The others dodged the debris as they watched the chaos team work together to seal the crack. The energy was enough to turn Sonic and Knuckles super on and off like a flickering light.

Sally watched with great aspirations that they could stop the emerald from hatching. She noticed that some progress was being made by them. Inside her head she was cheering them on. Suddenly Sally heard a voice. It sounded like a whisper in an ancient language. She looked around to see who, if anyone was around. She looked at the emerald and two big evil yellow eyes were before her's. She saw a flash of light and she blacked out but she was still standing and her eyes were open but there was no sign of life in them. Sally was under a trance.

The spelled Sally picked up a big rock and sneaked up behind Shadow undetected. Sonic took a glace at Shadow and saw what Sally was about to do. "Shadow! Look Out!" Sonic yelled. But before Shadow knew what was happening Sally smashed the rock on his head. Shadow was knocked unconscious. Sally then took another rock and threw it at the Master Emerald. Knuckles stopped what he was doing a smashed the rock. With little resistance on the emerald it began to crack again and the island shook harder.

"Never mind her, stop the emerald!" Athair urged. But before Knuckles could get back to helping bigger chunks of the ceiling came down and hit the Emerald. It was enough for the crack to finish quickly. A blast of energy fired back at Athair and sent him hurtling toward the wall behind him. Knuckles rushed to Athair as Sonic rushed to Sally.

Everyone watched helplessly as the Emerald began to fall apart. Then suddenly the shaking ceased. Everything was quiet and still. Everyone looked at each other to see if everyone was ok or if anyone knew what was happening. The Emerald was in shatters. There was a glow coming from underneath the pile of broken emeralds. Sally heard another foreign whisper and freed herself from Sonic's arms.

"Sally, gurl…" Bunnie said as Sally walked over to where the Master Emerald was. She dung into the emerald pile ignoring the cuts she was getting from the shards. She picked up an oval shaped object and faced everyone else. It was a chao egg. She held it close to her body.

"What is she doing?" Knuckles questioned. He heard a moan from Athair and figured that Athair was coming to. "Stop…" Athair began. "Possessed…the Princess…stop her…evil power…is inside…" Knuckles was trying to make sense of what he was saying. He then gathered that Sally was doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Guys, we gotta stop her! He said to everyone else. Sonic almost hesitated when he heard that. But he knew that Sally may be in danger so he bolted to her to try to talk some sense into her. When he tried Sally said something in the ancient language and Sonic was reflected from Sally. She said another incantation then she became surrounded be a force field keeping her friends away.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why is Auntie Sally doing that?" Tails backed her up.

Rouge went off to try and break the force field after Knuckles tried. Bunnie asked Big to protect the younger freedom fighters as her and Antoine went in to help. Sonic also tried again. But it was no use. There was no penetrating the field. The egg began to glow. The warmth from her body was enough to hatch the egg. Shadow and Athair were reviving and they watched what was happening. It wasn't an ordinary egg. It looked like Sally was holding a light in the shape of an egg. Instead of hatching the light took on another shape. The light died down and everyone saw that it was a baby chao.

Knuckles ran to Athair who was trying to stand up. "What's happening, Athair?" he asked.

"That baby chao has taken the princess as a host," he began. "It is passing its powers through her."

Sally held the chao in her arm as she held out her hand and said another incantation. The seven emeralds began to levitate. As she kept chanting, something began to come out from the emeralds like spirits physically escaping from the emeralds. When the where fully extracted the emeralds stopped glowing and turned black. The spirits were franticly flying around the chamber, rotating around the possessed Sally. As soon as she finished her chant the spirits froze and zipped out of the chamber, off of Angel Island, and flew far away in different directions. Sally then waved her hand in the air and a portal opened in front of her. She walked through it without looking back at her friends and saying a word. Sonic yelled her name and started after her but before he could get to her the portal closed. Sonic began to break down and cry. He then noticed Athair. Sonic dashed to him and grasped his shoulders.

"What just happened, old man!" Sonic yelled and forgetting that he was a Neo Walker. "Earlier Shadow said something about you knowing something about whatever what was inside that thing, so spill it!"

Athair took Sonic hands off of him and began to explain as the others crowed him. Before he began he was interrupted by Shadow.

"The Princess was possessed by an evil entity known as Deiga. He probably took her to the location of his fallen fortress. Am I right, Walker?"

"That is correct Shadow" Athair solemnly agreed.

"But I don't understand, Athair?" Knuckles said. "Why did this happen?"

"Yeah, who is Deiga and what came out of those emeralds?" Rouge followed.

"Young Freedom Fighters," Athair began. "I am about to grant you knowledge of a forbidden event in this planet's history. I will reveal to you the secret of the Chaos Emeralds and the story of The Mobonites!"

*Things are starting to move along now. So whatcha think so far?


End file.
